Make a Note of It
by A Splash of Sunshine
Summary: Kenshin is out of bed for the first time in almost three days, thanks to a fever, and finds a note written by Kaoru saying she's gone out. And then over a dozen other notes as well... Fluff. Pure and simple. ONESHOT


After an attack of writers block, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! It took me FOREVER to think of something, and then I got it. Originally, this was supposed to be a chapter in an AU that I was gonna write, but I didn't. I really liked this idea, so I decided to make it a one shot. I hope you like it too!  
  
Disclaimer:  
…You don't want Alyssa to own Rurouni Kenshin, just trust me on that.  
  
Make a Note of It  
  
Sunlight hit Kenshin's eyes, causing them to squint. He sat up and yawned, holding his forehead afterwards. He had caught a fever, and had been in bed for almost three days. He slept most of the time, and when he didn't, he was either eating or using the restroom. The red head was still achy, but he felt much better then he did two days ago. "A small walk won't hurt this one."  
  
Kenshin walked out, not bothering to change out of his yukata. Much to his delight, the dojo was still clean. Kaoru must've pushed Yahiko, and even Sanosuke, into keeping it this way. Looking around, Kenshin noticed that the dojo was unexpectedly quiet. Was everyone out? He walked into the kitchen, saw miso soup in a bowl and a note under it.  
  
_Kenshin;  
Hope the soup's still warm if you get it! If not, just wait a second, I had to run to the market -  
Kaoru_  
  
Kenshin squinted. She had scribbled over the word that came after 'market', did she add something then decide not to have it read? He held the paper closer. The word 'again' was vaguely readable. "Again?" Then wind blew the note out of his hand and onto the floor, next to the trash. Kenshin bent down to get in, and saw several pieces of paper in the trash. He picked one up, and saw that it was another note.  
  
_Kenshin;  
Ran to the market to get some onions, I forgot them the first time.  
Kaoru_  
  
The first time? The wanderer was officially interested. He picked up the other pieces and his eyes widened. There had to be at least a dozen notes in his hand! He walked to the table with his miso, and began reading the notes.  
  
_Kenshin;  
I'm going to the market to buy ingredients for miso soup, please don't worry.  
Kaoru  
  
Kenshin;  
I'm in the garden. Just call if you need me!  
Kaoru  
_  
Kenshin smiled. The last one had a little smiley face.  
  
_Kenshin;  
Yahiko stuck Sanosuke's fish bone up his nose. Took him to Megumi's, I may be out for an hour or two. Sorry if you need me.  
Kaoru_  
  
Kenshin's eyes softened. That one had a little sad face.  
  
_Kenshin;  
Sanosuke came over and broke the wok by hitting Yahiko with it. Ran to borrow one from Megumi, took Sano and Yahiko with me so they wouldn't break anything else.  
Kaoru_  
  
Kenshin this, Kenshin that. Total, there were 24 notes. Some of them were sloppy, meaning that she had rushed so she could be back when he awakened, others were just written so that if he didn't find her right away, he knew where he could. Kenshin wondered, was she really that worried about them? Even scarier then him fighting Shishio, did this fever cause her to fret even more?  
  
Guilt overcame him. He always caused Kaoru to worry. Always. When he was fighting Jin-e, when he went up against Sanosuke for the first time, against Aoshi, against Saitou… He always caused her to fear for him. And then there was the time he left for Kyoto… He could hear her crying for the longest time, and in truth, he wanted to cry too. ::I truly am her source of pain::  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru was calling for him, and this time, Kenshin could answer back.  
  
"In here, Ms. Kaoru." But, what about in the future? What if he had to leave again? What if…  
  
Kaoru smiled when she saw Kenshin. "I'm glad you look better! You had me worried." Kaoru put the new wok she had on the counter.  
  
What if when she needed him the most, he could not be there for her? "I am sorry that I worried you, that I am." Yes, now, Kenshin could comfort her, tell her what she needed to hear, but whether he could years from now…  
  
"It's no problem, you couldn't help that you were sick!" Was something that the both of them worried about day to day… Together. "Oh no!" Kaoru covered her face, embarrassed. "Don't tell me you read all of those!"  
  
"I did." Kenshin smiled. "It warmed this ones heart to know that you cared this much about him, that it did." ::For now, I won't worry about the future. I will focus everything on this moment, on this beautiful young woman in front of me who cares for me so much…::  
  
Kaoru blushed. "I… I'm glad that it helped."  
  
::On the woman I love.::

* * *

And it's over! It's a little over two pages long, super short! () But I thought it was cute. When I first got the idea for this version, I wanted Kaoru to be the one who was sick, because in my AU, the OC was sick and Kenshin was the one who left all of the notes, but I thought if Kenshin was sick, the fic would have more meaning.  
  
So, thanks for reading! Review if you want and I'll try to have my next RK one-shot, starring Yahiko, up as soon as possible. THANKS!  
-Alyssa Emina (Han Futsu; Anti Normal) 


End file.
